Shulk
Shulk is the main protagonist of Xenoblade chronicles, he is an 18-year-old boy who is the chosen holder of the monado, he was originally killed by zanza but later revived by him and used zanza as his life force. Backround 14 years prior to Xenoblade chronicles, shulk was hired on a mission to find the monado in the Valak Mountains, when shulk finds the monado, he is killed by zanza , along with the other members on the mission, however, he is revived by Zanza and zanza gives him his life force. he is found by Dickson and goes back to Colony 9. Stats Attack Potency: At least large building level (The Monado 1 can easily defeat Mechon, which can be calculated to be the size of large buildings)-Planet Level (Used the Same Monado as Bionis, who was calculated to be roughly 100X greater than the moon)-Universe+Level (can scale to zanza who created the universe in the start of the game -Multi-Universal(With the help of Alvis, Shulk was able to restart the entire universe, deleting the very idea of gods from reality) Speed: Superhuman Reactions+(can easily dodge lasers and other attacks higher with foresight)-At least massively faster than light (Was able to run across the solar system and fly from the moon to mars in seconds)-infinite (Fought on par with zanza who fought in a timeless void, before the entire universe even existed) Durability: Large building level+(Took attacks from Mechon who were the size of large buildings-Planet Level (can scale to bionis's Durability, via using the same monado as he did)-Multi-Universal+(can scale to zanza, who had Durability that was strong enough to Survive a big bang that destroyed the universe ) Hax: Healing (with light heal), Ice Manipulation (With Chill Attack)-Poison Manipulation (With Poison attack)-Fire Manipulation (With Blaze Attack)-Instant Death-, Paralysis Inducement-Attack Reflection-Reality warping-Sleep Manipulation-Time Manipulation-Soul Destruction-Black Hole Manipulation -Fate Manipulation-Fear Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation -Cosmic Awareness -Immunity to soul Manipulation (Does not have a soul)-Energy Manipulation (With the Monado)-Damage Blocking (Via Monado Shield)-Immortality-, Non-Physical Interaction(can harm characters who do not have a physical form or self). Intelligence: Very High (Is capable of fixing broken tools and other hardware, is also gifted at using many other types of swords and other weapons and can come up with ways to beat a foe in a fight very quickly, is also very skilled at finding a weakness in his foes) Stamina: Very high, can run across entire solar systems without getting tired and can travel from moons to planets without getting tired Powers, Techniques, and Equipment powers # Time Manipulation # Element Manipulation (Can use Fire, Ice and Electric based attacks) # Teleportation # Damage boosting # Healing # Poison Manipulation # Fate Manipulation # Blackhole Manipulation # Regeneration # Reality Warping # Spatial Manipulation # Acausality Manipulation # Existence Erasure # Status Effect Inducement # Statistics Reduction # Instant Death # Power Nullification # Absorption # Probability Manipulation # Shock wave Generation # Barrier Creation Techniques Monado Arts * Buster * Enchant * Shield * Speed * Purge * Armor * Cyclone * Eater equipment * Monado , Clothing, Gems, Boots. Weakness None Notable Minor Feats attack potency/Strength * Shulk was able to beat low-level Mechon, this is impressive due to the fact that this same mechon were able to destroy Colony 9's canons. * was capable of keeping up with Dickson, who was noted to be vastly stronger than everyone in shulk's party. Speed/Reactions * was able to react to multiple lasers hitting him and can see into the future and dodge them. Durability/Endurance * Shulk should have Durability that is the same to zanza , because both use the monado 3 and shulk beat zanza , this is especially incredible because zanza survived a big bang which was stated to have effected two universes * Shulk was able to be able to run days on end without getting tired Skills/Intelligence * Has outsmarted and beaten man-eating robots. * Was able to outsmart and defeat gods like zanza * shulk typically thinks things through and has even beaten people far stronger and more skilled than him like Dickson. = Key Monado 1-Monado 2-Monado 3 (God) Power scaling Shulk should have Universal to Multi-Universal feats of power, based on being able to keep up with zanza who created the universe and the monado being stated to have the power to tear through the fabrics of reality, however, it should be noted that each monado makes him on a power level, for example, the monado 1 is large building level, the monado 2 is planet level and the monado 3 can be anywhere from universal to multi-universal Sources Omniversal Battle Field Vs Battle Wiki (For shulks planet level calc) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable wins: Notable loses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Hax Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:RPG Characters Category:Humans Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Planet Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Multiverse Level Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Massively Faster than Light+ Category:Infinite Speed